


Someday

by Marsetta



Series: Of Slytherins and Gryffindors [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gryffindor Draco Malfoy, Gryffindor Harry Potter, Of Slytherins and Gryffindors, Slytherin Hermione Granger, Slytherin Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsetta/pseuds/Marsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> Just a blurb for Harry in my Of Slytherins and Gryffindors AU, I don't give enough Love to Harry in that AU.
> 
> 38(emotion/feeling) Passionate/26(word) Devoted/Devotion
> 
> 212 words.
> 
> I don't own!
> 
> ENJOY!

The dorm was silent this time of day, the sun just coming up. Harry sat at his desk, furiously writing in his notebook.

His best friend was still sleeping, his hair disheveled. If he ever knew that Harry spent most of his time writing poetry, he would never stop teasing him, and he would probably tell Ginny, who would tease him too.

He goes about his days seeking his inspiration, sometimes forgetting things that aren't apart of that, like school work or answers on a test.

But Ginny, and Draco, and sometimes even Granger and Weasley, they all helped him with his work, sometimes it wasn't the nicest work, but it was his.

Words filled the pages of his books, dozens of the books hidden away under beds, in laundry and in his desk, slipped between the matrasses of his roommates, and some still in his trunk.

Maybe someday he would show his friends his work, prove that he wasn't stupid, simply, devoted to his work, too busy for the work of a student. Show them the passion that goes into the pages, the love he has for each and every word.

But that would be later, after he was sure that they would make fun of his choice of literature.

Someday.

**Author's Note:**

> Tada!
> 
> Mars


End file.
